basnioborfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Kendra Sorenson
Kendra Sorenson - jedana z '''głównych bohaterów cyklu Baśniobór. Siostra Setha Sorensona i wnuczka Ruth i Stana Sorensonów. Córka Marli i Scotta Sorensona oraz kuzynka Dala i Warrena. Jest wróżkokrewna. Zabiła Króla Demonów, Gorgroga. Występuje we wszystkich pięciu tomach książki. Charakterystyka Kendry Sorenson Gdy po raz pierwszy spotykamy Kendrę, jest ona nieśmiała, ostrożna, wrażliwa. To pilna uczennica, inteligentna dziewczyna z dobrymi ocenami, raczej nie angażująca się w życie towarzyskie, za to posłuszna. Nie lekceważyła zakazów dziadka w Baśnioborze, w przeciwieństwie do Setha. Wie, co jest bezpieczne, a co nie. Nie lubi ryzyka i często włada nią strach, za to jest oddana. Później jednak Kendra staje się dużo pewniejsza siebie i odważniejsza. Zdobywa wielu przyjaciół. Jednak nadal jest odpowiedzialna i rozsądna, jak wcześniej. *Kendra jest wróżkokrewna. Oznacza to, że zna język siliviański (potocznie język wróżek) i z nim pokrewne, np. język goblusz. Nie musi pić mleka ani spożywać żadnego produktu umożliwiającego jej widzieć magiczne stworzenia, by dostrzec prawdziwą naturę niektórych istot. Ma też moc, która potrafi pokonać mrok. Dotykiem może naładować magiczne przedmioty. Jest odporna na czary dekoncentrujące, nawet te bardzo silne. Dzięki wróżkokrewności widzi w ciemności oraz, w imieniu Królowej Wróżek, może wydawać polecenia wróżkom, a te muszą jej słuchać. Historia Baśniobór Kendra jest uczennicą klasy pierwszej gimnazjum. Na wakacje razem ze swoim bratem Sethem jedzie do dziadków, podczas gdy ich rodzice udają się w rejs luksusowym statkiem. Nie wiedzą jednak, że ich dziadek jest strażnikiem magicznego rezerwatu "Baśnioboru". Powitani zostają falą przestróg i ostrzeżeń, np. zakaz zbliżania się do lasu i stodoły. Dziewczynka potrafi zastosować się do zasad, lecz jej brat nie. Ciągle wymyka się do lasu, podczas gdy dziewczynka stara się rozwikłać zagadkę trzech kluczy, które dał jej dziadek. W końcu odkrywa dziennik sekretów, w którym napisane są dwa słowa: ,,Wypij mleko". Rodzeństwo wypija mleko z ogrodu, poświęcone motylom. Za sprawą napoju potrafią dostrzec prawdziwą naturę zwierząt zamieszkujących las, np. motyle to tak naprawdę wróżki. Po odkryciu tajemnicy dzieciom zaczyna podobać się pobyt u dziadka. Niestety, wszystko psuje Seth, który otwiera okno w noc kupały (noc, w której magiczne stworzenia mają wstęp do ogrodu) i do domu wdarły się potwory, porywając dziadka. Rodzeństwo, wraz z odczarowaną babcią Sorenson próbują go obić, niestety na daremnie. Kendra zostaje sama. Udaje jej się dostać na wysepkę pośrodku jeziora najad i poprosić o radę Królową Wróżek. Z jej radami Kendra zwołuje armię wróżek i razem pokonują demona Bahumata i wiedźmę Muriel. Baśniobór - Gwiazda Wieczorna Wschodzi Kendra jest pod ciągłym nadzorem Vanessy, Coultera i Tanu. Kobieta okazuje się być zdrajczynią; rodzinę Kendry zamyka w lochu ale dziewczynka jednak ucieka. Przebywa w domku Warrena - albinosa, a ku jej niespodziewaniu w domu zjawia się Seth, który wcześniej został pożarty przez Ollocha Żarłocznego. Razem muszą wymyślić jakiś plan, żeby zdobyć artefakt przed Vanessą. Pod nieuwagę siostry chłopiec udaje się do zagajnika żeby pokonać Ożywieńca, który zamienia "intruzów" w albinosów. Musi wyjąć gwóźdź z jego szyi. Próba się powiodła, lecz siostra ciągle zastanawia się czy jej brat wróci z misji. Warren, który dwa lata temu popadł w katatonię, samodzielnie wychodzi na werandę i znajduje Kendrę. Ona, zdziwiona tym co się dzieje, opowiada mężczyźnie całą sytuację, a on tłumaczy jej, że skoro znów sam się porusza to znaczy, ze jej brat dokonał tego czynu. Potem razem wyruszają po artefakt do Odwróconej Wieży i po drodze spotykają Setha. Kendra i Warren w ostatniej komnacie próbują pokonać panterę, która z każdym życiem zmienia się w bardziej monstrualne zwierzę. Do towarzystwa dochodzą Vanessa z Errolem, lecz on wkrótce umiera. Zmuszeni zostali żeby przyjąć pomoc Vanessy, po zdobyciu artefaktu uwalniają swoich przyjaciół a za zgodą Sfinksa Vanessę umieszczają w Skrzyni Ciszy. Zanim kobieta została osądzona, zdradza Kendrze, że sądzi iż Sfinks to zdrajca, a ze Skrzyni Ciszy wypuścił sporego sprzymierzeńca. Baśniobór - Plaga Cieni W trzeciej części Kendra jest nadal w Baśnioborze i wszystko jest dobrze do czasu... Okazuje się , że w rezerwacie panuje tytułowa Plaga Cieni. Kendra odgrywa znaczącą rolę w uratowaniu Baśnioboru, jednak to nie ona ratuje to miejsce. Robi to Lena ,najada, która wyszła za Pattona Burgessa, która poświęca swoje życie żeby pokonać demona Kurisoka z nad asfaltowego jeziora. Plaga zostaje unicestwiona i zwierzęta które się nią zaraziły dostają odtrutkę od Tanu. Baśniobór - Tajemnice Smoczego Azylu W czwartej części Kendra zostaje porwana przez żądlikulę Rexa, ale ratuje ją tajemniczy sprzymierzeniec. Następnie Kendra z Sethem wyruszają do Smoczego Azylu, gdzie pozostały ostatnie smoki. Do delegacji dołącza też Gavin, Warren, Mara i inni. W Smoczym Azylu przeżywają dużo przygód. Pod koniec Kendra uświadamia sobie ,że podoba jej się Gavin. Myśli o ich przyszłości gdy wszystko zmienia się w jednej sekundzie. Atakuje ich Smok i w jednej chwili Gavin zmienia się w potężnego gada. Okazuje się, że to wszystko było zaplanowane. Gavin był Navarogiem - Księciem Demonów, czyli tym stworem który wyszedł ze Skrzyni Ciszy aby mogła tam wejść Vanessa. Sfinks to wszystko wyrafinowanie zaplanował. Ostatecznie Gavin zostaje zabity przez syna wodza smoków - Raxtusa. Basniobór - Klucze do Więzienia Demonów W piątej i ostatniej części Kendra musi z pomocą brata ostatecznie uratować Baśniobór. W tym celu jadą do ostatniego rezerwatu, którego nie odwiedzili, zarządzanego przez Sfinksa. Dostają się do więzienia, a tak dokładniej Seth został pierwszy porwany a reszta próbuje go wydostać. Mają tam jeszcze jedną rzecz do załatwienia, bo Sfinks porwał ich rodziców i dziadków. W więzieniu Kendra i Seth poznają Paprota - jednorożca, który pomaga się im wydostać się z więzienia. Po wydostaniu udają się do ostatniej nie zniszczonej kapliczki królowej wróżek. Okazuje się, że Paprot jako jednorożec też może rozmawiać z Królową. Zbudzają razem Astrydów zamienionych w sowy. Jeden przez przypadek zdradza, że Paprot jest synem Królowej. Potem Królowa wysyła ich z misją aby wybrali się na wyspę gdzie jest wejście do więzienia demonów. Lecz muszą przedtem przepłynąć statkiem z duchami. Przed podróżą spotykają się z Vanessą i satyrami Nowelem i Dorenem (Vanessa została uwolniona za owocną pomoc w ratowaniu Basnioboru np. Gdy panowała nad umysłem Burzogłowego centaura). Vanessa z Paprotem zaczynają sprzeczkę ponieważ jednorożce zawsze polowały na bliksy. Wtedy Paprot mówi: ''-(...)gdy Sfinks ją zdradził, naprawdę stała się naszym sprzymierzeńcem. Mimo to nadal się o niego niepokoi. Martwi się jego losem, odkąd Graulas przejął władzę w Stowarzyszeniu, ale nie zaszkodzi tym naszej sprawie. Obecnie obiektem jej uczuć jest kto inny.'' '''-''Ostrożnie - ostrzegła Vanessa. '' Paprot popatrzył na Warrena. '-''Chociaż jest bliksem, możemy jej ufać.' '-''Czy ty właśnie zerknąłeś na Warrena - parsknął Seth. - Czy Vanessie podoba się Warren?'' ''Warren zakasłał z zażenowaniem.'' ''Vanessa spojrzała na Paprota.'' '''-''Cóż za takt. Warrena i mnie łączy wspólna przeszłość z czasów, gdy byłam Rycerzem Świtu. Cieszę się, że wyszła na jaw i teraz wszyscy mogą o tym plotkować. Na marginesie, Paprot wyraźnie darzy silnym uczuciem Kandrę. Nieraz nie trzeba czytać w myślach.'' Paprot otworzył usta, zastygł na moment, a potem je zamknął. ''' '-''Nie wstydź się - zadrwiła kobieta i dźgnęła go palcem w tors.-Przed nami koniec świata. Pora odsłonić skrywane uczucia. Ludzie robią wielką aferę z różnicy wieku. Twoje zainteresowanie Kendrą to coś innego, jakbym ja podkochiwała się w noworodku. Jest w pełni naturalne. Jednorożec poczerwieniał. ''' '-''Chyba ponosi cię fantazja. Bardzo lubię Kendrę, ale nie tak, jak to opisujesz. '-''Masz rację - zachichotała Vanessa.- Mój błąd. Całkiem niewłaściwie to opisałam. Przecież Kendra wygląda znacznie dojrzalej niż noworodek.' 'Wtedy Trask głośno odchrząknął.' '' '-''Dość tej rywalizacji bliksów i jednorożców. Obawiam się, że mamy poważniejsze problemy.' -'''Seth dostał list do Pattona Burgessa z listą zadań - poinformowała Vanessa. - Zdobyłam już klucz do latarni morskiej. My, bliksy, też bywamy przydatne.' -'Aż do wieczora nie mamy wiele do roboty - przyznał chłopiec.' Następnie dostają się na wyspę na statku ,,Kapryśna Pani". Potem wygrywają wojnę z demonami. Królowa wróżek zamyka ich w swoim królestwie, a z więzienia demonów robi własne królestwo. Po jakiś 2 tygodniach Raxtus odwiedza Kendrę, aby jej poinformować ją, że Paprot przyjechał. Ona podekscytowana biegnie na umówione miejsce, a w jej głowie kłębią się myśli : ,, Czy on mi powie, że mnie kocha?" ,,Nie to raczej nie możliwe" ,,Ja nie jestem gotowa na taki związek" ,, Na tą przytłaczającą odpowiedzialność". powiedziała sobie na pocieszenie; ,,Przecież ja go kocham, czego mam się bać!". Wbiegła na tą polanę i nie było tak źle. Powiedział, że odbudowali królestwo i Kendra będzie pierwszym śmiertelnikiem, który tam wejdzie. Ucieszyła ją ta myśl. I na tym kończą się znane przygody Kendry i Setha. Ciekawostki thumb|Kendra podczas pierwszego spotkania ze Sfinksem *To dzięki Kendrze w pierwszym tomie Baśniobór nie uległ zagładzie. *W pierwszej części zwołała armię wróżek. *Początkowo, myślano, że Kendra została owróżkowiona. Później okazała się być wróżkokrewna. *W drugiej części pocałowała brata Dale' a, Warrena. *Kendra zakochała się w Gavinie który później okazał się smokiem Navarogiem, zwanym księciem demonów. *Kendra z wzajemnością zakochała się w jednorożcu Paprocie, synu Królowej Wróżek. Po zwycięskiej walce z demonami utworzyli związek. * W drugiej części poznajemy jej trzy przyjaciółki. * Kendra zabiła króla demonów. * Wprowadziła rycerzy świtu do Gadziej Opoki. * Zabiła zatrutą smoczycę. * Kendra ani razu nie była poważnie ranna w całej serii. Kategoria:Postacie z pierwszego tomu Kategoria:Postacie z drugiego tomu Kategoria:Postacie z trzeciego tomu Kategoria:Postacie z czwartego tomu Kategoria:Postacie z piątego tomu Kategoria:Wszystkie postacie Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Baśnioboru Kategoria:Osoby które nie potrzebują mleka by widzieć magiczne istoty Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Porwany Kategoria:Żywi Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie Kategoria:Nieżywi